


Soup on the Go™

by lili_does_stuff



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Soup, adopted brother logan, dropping books on feet, everyone is a senior in high school, like cursing ya know, little bit of crying, marching band roman, momma logan, patton is mentioned but doesnt appear, people asking people out, self inflicted pain, swears, waiting up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lili_does_stuff/pseuds/lili_does_stuff
Summary: Cup soup and asking people out. That's it really.





	Soup on the Go™

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it was going to be a one shot of only the second part because I had a spur of the moment thought about cup soup while drinking cup soup that was "what if cup soup was Logan's preferred way of having soup" and this just sort of happened. Thank you @ md pham for pressuring me to make it longer.  
> Ayyy I hope you like it!

Virgil stood by his locker, sorting his books from the day.  
A bright eyed and agonizingly cheerful Roman bounced up to him. "Virgil!" He whispered directly into his ear. Virgil stood up quickly from where he was inside the metal box and bashed his head against the shelf. "What the fuuuuuck..." He turned to look at the personal space invader and immediately turned back around. 

"What do you want." He mumbled over his shoulder while rummaging through his bag, head still aching slightly. Roman frowned behind him and murmured, "Well I would've like to ask you face to face, ergo you turning your full attention to me, but do you want to go see a movie with me tonight? I-if you're not busy of course, I just wanted to ask because I heard about this movie and I thought you might like it?"  
Virgil was confused. He turned around, crossed his arms and popped out a hip to stand comfortably. "... Your name is Roman right? How on earth would you know what kind of movies I like?" He acted cool on the outside but his hands were visibly trembling and he was freaking out inside. Looking at him dead-on this boy was fucking gorgeous. Of course, they looked slightly similar and people compared them to another boy, Patton, all the time but, fuck him if he wasn't a tad vain. 

Roman fumbled and Virgil could tell he wasnt expecting anything besides a yes.  
Of course his response threw Virgil for a loop. "It's just, you're in my film study and English classes, and every time we watched a movie you're so focused on it, like you don't want to miss a second of it. You smile and frown and when there's a plot twist your mouth falls open a little and your eyes are wide and your eyebrows furrow. It's, uh, pretty adorable, but I realized that you especially enjoyed when we watched The Fault In Our Stars and that new version of Romeo and Juliet in class sooo-" he pulled out two tickets from his THS marching band jacket. "I thought we could go see Me Before You." 

Roman smiled at him and Virgil stared back, gaping slightly. The seconds rolled by and Roman grew less confident. "You know, Me Before You? It came out last year and they're playing it at that drive in theater two towns over-" Roman pointed a direction with his finger. "That way."  
With Virgil's silence Roman sighed exasperatedly. "The guy's a paraplegic. His family hires a caretaker woman and they fall in love but the guy-" Roman throws a hand up to cover his mouth. He glanced around nervously and said, "Sorry, spoiler. But I promise you'll like it! Are you interested?" Virgil was still shocked, but managed to find his tongue before he swallowed it. He eloquently replied with a "fuck," before accidentally dropping a textbook on his foot. He was too out of it to even feel the pain but tears welled up. Roman looked at him, incredibly concerned, and spoke. "Are- Virgil are you alright? Did that hurt?" Virgil clumsily bent over, picked up his book and looked back up at Roman, straightening his posture. After a moment of opening and closing his mouth he nodded. "Yes," He said quietly. 

Roman's brows knitted together. "Did you- did you mean yes you're alright, or yes it hurt? Or-" realization flashed across his face. "Did you say yes to going to see the movie with me??" A hopeful light danced in Roman's eyes. Virgil stared him down and said once more, "Yes." Before taking a pen out of his backpack pocket, writing his phone number on Roman's hand and hobbling down to the nurse's office.

Roman stared on, stunned. A slow grin worked it's way onto his face. He turned away from Virgil's retreating figure to grab a terrified passerby. "YES!" He screamed to their unlucky face, before dropping them and doing a cartwheel over to his waiting group of friends.

"Ah shit I smudged the number."

~~~~~~~

It was late. He was late. Very late and very in trouble.  
Not that Logan had any actual authority over Virgil, they both were technically 18 and free to do as they pleased but still! Virgil promised to be home by 9 o' clock. It was currently 12:37 am. He never came home so late, it wasn't in his character to be late. He was too afraid of disappointing people by being late. Logan sighed and took another sip of his Soup on the Go™. It really was the most effective way of consuming soup. He hadn't bothered to move from his spot watching the door to turn the lights on when the sun finally set around 8:50. He was worried about missing Virgil come in, as the man was typically quiet as a mouse when it came to sneaking into and out of places.  
The door jingled the tiniest bit. Logan frowned and looked at his watch. 12:53 am. He was hellishly late.

The door swung open with a lack of sound only Virgil was capable of persuading it into. He stepped lightly into the house and shut the door behind him, waving goodbye out the window beside it. He had a goofy grin on his face, completely contrasting his dark clothes, as he watched something outside leave before turning around with his eyes closed. He let out a small sigh.  
Logan cleared his throat and Virgil jumped about 4 feet into the air.  
"Logan!" Virgil breathed out. "I'm serious, you cannot scare me like that. I could have a fucking panic attack." Logan shook his head. "I sincerely apologize for frightening you Virgil I simply needed your attention and you seemed a bit..." Logan trailed off, thoughtful. "Preoccupied? I suppose is the correct word."  
Virgil turned red. "W-whaaaaaat? Me?? Preoccupied??? I have. NO IDEA. What you're talking about????"  
Logan lifted an unbelieving eyebrow at the sweaty mess before him. "... Sure, anyways I was only attempting to gain your notice as you were, um, literal hours late."

Virgil froze for a moment before slapping himself in the face. Logan jumped up to help him, not letting go of his cup-soup. "Virgil? Why did you hurt yourself?" Virgil made eye contact, looked down at Logan's hands and brought his eyes back up again. "I'm so sorry Logan, I totally forgot to tell you I was going to be late and I meant to call but Roman distracted me-" 'Roman?' Logan thought to himself. 'That loud theater kid Virgil complained about? I thought Virgil couldn't stand Roman, is that where he's been?' 

Virgil kept going. "And I didn't think you'd be out here in the dark waiting for me, God how long have you been waiting for me, if I said 9 then- oh my God I'm so fucking sorry Logan have you been waiting for four hours for me?? I didn't mean to inconvenience you like this and, is that soup in a cup? Where the fuck did you find soup in a cup? What flavor is that, where'd you get it, can I have some, did you leave to get it or did mom make it-" Virgil took in the look on Logan's face. "Mom made it, where'd she find cup soup?? Do you drink it without a spoon? God I'm so fucking sorry Logan."

Logan held up a hand to quiet Virgil. "First of all, it's Campbell's Soup on the Go. I have chicken noodle. The noodles are incredibly small. Secondly-" he put gave Virgil his cup soup and put his hands on Virgil's shoulders. "I am totally fine. I'm okay with waiting to make sure you were home safe. Youve never been home later than 1 am, I figured had you not been home by then I would try messaging you. Had you not been back by 2 am I would've called the police. You shouldn't be worried about me, however you should be concerned about mother. She went to bed after waiting with me, you are best to wake her and inform her you have come home."  
Logan awkwardly pulled Virgil in for a quick hug. "I am glad you are here now. I will take my leave since my worries are quenched. Good night Virgil."

Logan walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Virgil watched him walk away and chanced a look at the cup soup in his hand. He sipped it and puzzledly stared at it.  
"I have no idea how to feel about this." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. It was mostly about soup and some gay kids?? Leave a comment I guess if you want? I'm not your mom (unless you want me to be of course) so you don't have to I'd be good as long as you read it my dude my guy my buddy. Have a nice day!
> 
> EDIT: What's wiggity whackening my fellow gays.  
> I'm.  
> I'm sorry I dont know what just happened or how I typed so correctly while having a /fucking stroke/.  
> SO! I came back to edit a lil stuff. To be honest I only really edited the first half of the story (which is really just two one-shots strung together loosely) just to yaknow.  
> Add a lil.  
> ~Pizzazz~  
> Or like, ~razzle dazzle~ if you're a voltron fan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Anyways! That's all! I love y'all! The fact that anyone would read something I wrote is mind-boggling.  
> And let me know if I missed something while editing, and I'll come back and fix it!  
> Buh bye!!


End file.
